


You Are Real

by mjisonfire



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang and Kala meet for the first time in real life</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Real

Kala can feel her heart pounding and her hands are getting sweaty as she waited for Wolfgang to come out. According to the website she checked from her phone, the plane landed 25 minutes ago and she did not see a hint of her man. He was no where to be seen. She saw people who she assume are german by the language they talked are leaving the airport, which led to her heart beating faster and also she felt like flying and jumping from happiness at the same time.

“Kala you need to calm down” Nomi said as she stood next to Kala and looked around her. The airport was crowded and hot that Kala could feel the heat hug her, but because she was anxious she felt extra hot.

“Yes, everything will work out” Lito said as he stood in front of her just wearing his boxers, which made Kala blush and turn her face to the other side. Kala started thinking what if everything is not going to be perfect what if when Wolfgang see her in real life he will change his mind and then tell her he made the biggest mistake by coming to Mumbai. What if meeting in real life is not like meeting when they were not in the same country. What if the connection between them wasn’t as pure and beautiful in real life? Kala started shaking her head to let those thoughts leave her head, but it is not working.

“Kala he won’t think that way” Riley showed up with Will hugging her as he stood behind Riley. 

“When he will see you and touch you, it will be magical just like in the movies and cartoons” Whem Riley said the word magical the way Will looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing that walks on earth and the only person on this big plant. Kala wish she could have what Will and Riley have. As Kala started thinking of the worst things that will ever happen she did not feel when the others disappeared. However, few minutes passed and then she realized they were all gone and Kala was alone.

Kala was looking around incase she missed Wolfgang as she was talking and listening to the others. She sighed and was happy that she did not miss him, since she couldn’t find him. She continued staring at the door waiting for Wolfgang to come out. She need to see him touch and hug him and this time when she hugs him or kiss him, people will not think she is crazy and they will see who she is hugging and kissing or whenever she smiles from the heart. The real reason and the only person who can make her smile and giggle like she is back in high school is Wolfgang.

The door opened and Kala heart started beating faster than it was before. There was Wolfgang with his leather jacket in his hand, since he could not wear it from the heat. The man of her dream was walking and looking around for Kala. There he was with his light brown hair and his blue eyes that can change color sometimes to grey or green. That beautiful eye color that Kala could see herself losing and getting lost just by looking at it.

Wolfgang was feeling hot that he had to take his leather jacket of as he walked to grab his suitcase. He was excited and happy that he will see Kala and hold her. He did not think that he and Kala will be a thing especially after he killed his uncle. Yes, he did it to be with her, but he was not sure if she wanted to be with him after that. He pulled his suitcase and then he started walking and looking around to find her. He needed to see her and hold her. He was getting inpatient.

“Wolfgang” Kala called him as she started waving her hand to show him where she was. When he turned to see her she couldn’t help herself and pause. She couldn’t feel the people around her. It is as if the world paused and it was just her and Wolfgang. When their eyes met they both felt as if they were heaven. Here they are facing the person they love and breathing the same air. 

Wolfgang heard Kala calling his name and when he saw her waving he smiled that his face started hurting him. He started walking to her. He could see how nervous she was, which warmed his heart that she was excited and nervous to see him. He was also happy to know he had the same impact she has on him.

Kala could see as Wolfgang was getting closer and closer and he had a beautiful smile on his face and she wish that smile will forever be on his face. As Wolfgang reached in front of her he stopped and left a little space between them.

“Hi” Wolfgang said as he looked at Kala. Kala did not know what to do or say, she just looked at him ready to cry because he was here. However after few seconds of trying to calm herself she finally respond.

“Hi” she replied with a smile on her face. She wanted to touch him, but she wasn’t sure yet. She was scared if she touched him he would disappear.

“How was your flight?" Kala asked trying to make a conversion and pass the time. 

“Couldn’t sleep, I was too excited to meet you” Wolfgang said as he can see Kala trying to touch him or more of poke him that every time she is about to touch him, she would pull her finger back. Wolfgang smiled at her which led to encouraging Kala to poke him.

“You are real, right?” Kala said looking at Wolfgang as she took his hand and held it. She started to trace and draw on his palm. Before Wolfgang could reply to her, she cut him off.

“I mean you will not disappear right?” She paused for a second and then continued “Everyone can see you?” She said as she continued to play with his hand and fingers.

“I will not” Wolfgang replied, which made Kala to sigh a relief sigh. Wolfgang was looking at Kala as she was holding his hand and then he just hugged her, which made her tense. After seconds she was able to calm herself and then she hugged him back.

“Even when you are not wearing your leather jacket you smell like one” Kala said as she sniffed him. “I love the smell on you” Wolfgang could feel as Kala’s heart was beating against his body. He started sniffing her too. She smelled home which sacred Wolfgang because he never felt or smelled home.

Wolfgang put his finger under Kala’s chin and mover her head so she would see him and make eye contact. Her brown eye held so many emotions and he just wanted to hug her and protect her from everything, everyone and this big messed up life.

“I miss you” He told her. As he got closer to her. He did not care that people were around them and watching them. He just wanted her. 

“I miss you too” Kala whispered back to Wolfgang as her breath hit Wolfgang’s lips. He was staring at her lips. Both of them were trying to face the other, but before they could kiss they backed away a little bit.

After staying for the same position for about 60 seconds, Kala was sure about the timing because she was counting them to calm herself down. Wolfgang moved and kissed her. When their lips touched everything that happened from the first day they met, to the wedding, to talking under the rain, singing together, kissing for the first time and helping him to stay alive when he went to his uncle’s. Kala was overwhelmed by the emotions and everything that crossed both their mind that she couldn’t stop the tears as she put her arms around Wolfgang’s neck and got closer. 

Kala felt she needed to be closer to Wolfgang, she wish they were in a hotel room or something so she could take of their cloth and be as close as they can. She started feel hot and needed some air to breath. She stopped the kiss to breath. Wolfgang smirked because he knew he was the reason why Kala was out of breath.

“Welcome to Bombay” Kala said as she looked at Wolfgang and smiled.

“Thanks love” He told her as he gave her a peck and backed up. He gave his hand for Kala to take and she did. He took his suitcase and nodded his head as to tell her to lead the way. Kala understood and they started to walk outside the airport and go to Wolfgang’s hotel. She was nervous and excited about tomorrow because she was planning on introducing him to her family.

“I love you” Wolfgang told Kala, she looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile.

“I love you too”


End file.
